Junior High
by penguin67
Summary: The Glee kids are in seventh grade, McKinley Junior High. It's mainly a Santana/Puck and little Brittany/Sam story. This is my first FanFic! Review! AND ENJOY! PS PLEASE READ: Brittany and Santana are only in seventh grade, so don't write hater reviews since they don't like each other YET! Please, I've gotten a lot of those. Thanks :)
1. Goodbye Summer

Santana's POV:

It is the first day of seventh grade. That means junior high. I groan, thinking of the possibility of even more homework.

I cram some Frosted Cheerios into my mouth- I put way too much milk in, so I try to eat it fast before the cereal gets soggy. Then I throw on the cute, dark, skinny jeans, lacy purple top, and black leather jacket I picked out the night before. And before I know it, I am walking to McKinley Junior High- leaving wonderful summer behind until next year. I am not in a good mood- not that I, Santana Lopez, am known for being in good moods- and I scrape my feet on the sidewalks of the small town to slow my pace. After two streets I arrive at the bus stop. Soon enough, I am joined by Brittany! My morning instantly improves. It is literally impossible not to smile when you see my best friend- well, the only person I never teased or beaten up. Brittany S. Pierce is VERY perky, in a good way.

"I'm so excited to decorate my new locker!" Brittany is always looking at the brightest side of things. Whenever anyone says something positive when I'm in a bad mood, I tend to slug them or come up with one of my trademark- yet extremely funny- insults. But it doesn't work like that with Brittany. She is the type of person who can even make me be a little less negative. And that's saying something. That's why she is my best friend. I have no clue why I am hers, but I'm not complaining.

"Well, I'm going to miss summer, Britt. But lockers can be cool. I like vandalizing them,"

Brittany giggles at my last comment. She has learned to except I'm not all innocent like her.

I would like to complain openly about my dread of school, but that might upset the sensitive Brittany. We climb onto the bus and find a seat somewhere in the middle. Brittany looks out the window and lights up even more, "Look! A rainbow! That means good luck, you know, San!"

It's true; there was a rainbow in the sky where she points. I laugh, "We are going to need all the luck we can get today. I heard we have Mr. Smith!"

We shudder at the name of the supposedly dead-harsh seventh grade science teacher. I hope we get lucky. Looking at Brittany's rainbow, I catch a few extra minutes of sleep before the bus reaches school.

Puck's POV:

I walk up to my new locker and immediately write PUCK across the front in large, permanent letters with a black Sharpie I keep in my pocket at all times. I am completely aware that is against the rules, which I my point- that, and to make my mark right away. I do this every year. The school stopped trying to punish me in second grade, it was useless.

Next I turn around, waiting for Finn to show up so we can discuss the junior high football try outs. Instead, I see Santana open her locker. Yes! It is two down from mine so I can talk to her every morning. She is like the equivalent of me in girl form: bad, yet awesome.

Plus, she is extremely good looking. Just like the Puckasaurus.

She turns around with books in her hands, catches me staring, and winks. She spins on her heal, her Cheerio's high pony swishing behind her. I usually would say something smooth, but I feel tongue tied. Why did _she_ have to catch _me_ staring? It usually happens the other way around. Shoot.

The bell rings, and all around seventh graders dart to their first class of the year. I stay back, I am never on time. Why give the new teachers the wrong idea? As the hallway clears, a girl is standing in the middle of the hall. She looks confused, and is definitely not in junior high. She is holding something, like she is supposed to give it to a teacher here. I watch as a few jocks come down the hall, the biggest one shoves the younger girl to the floor. Once the walk away, I approach the girl. She has long, dark brown hair, and big brown eyes. I bend down and pick up the papers that were strewn across the tiled floor. She looked up at me gratefully, "I- I'm Marley," You can definitely tell she feels out of place.

I usually would have told her she got lucky. I am the original rebel of McKinley. But instead, "That was Karofsky- he's a jerk to everyone. Don't mind him. I'm Puck," I hand her the papers, "Here you go. Who are they for?"

She says Mr. Smith. _Great, "_I'll take them for you," I smile and wave. She gets up slowly, and then sprints out of the school. I feel very out of character. I turn to bring these to Mr. Smith, and then I catch sight of Lopez. Oh god. She saw me being nice. This is awful! I am about to show her the locker I vandalized, when she grins, "That was sweet, Puckerman,"

No, "No one calls this Puck _sweet._ I am nothing but bad."

She laughs, "Alright. But only if you do the same for me, Mohawk."

I run my hand through my Mohawk self-consciously, "Alright, Lopez. Deal,"

She spots the black Sharpie in my pocket, snatches it, and walks to her locker. She rights LOPEZ in large, permanent letters. I like this girl. Draping my arm around her shoulder, we walk to first period- twenty minutes late.


	2. Auditions

Brittany's POV:

The first day of school didn't go how I thought it would. In the first class, math, it actually started with a _test_! The teacher promised it woulent count for agrade since it was a pre-test, but I didn't believe him. He kind of looks like Voldemort, and is definitely a dark wizard. When I told Santana this she laughed, but I can tell he's a double agent.

After a day of using my map to find my classrooms - I like colorful things- and failing multiple pre-tests, I started to wonder if I had seen an _un_lucky rainbow. I didn't even know that was possible. Is that possible?

Finally lunch came around. I hadn't seen my best friend since the bus, so I was ecstatic, "San! Over here!"

I beckoned her over to the empty table I had found. She waved from the lunch line, and mouthed _once I get my slop. _I grinned. The cafeteria food is pretty awful, that's why I bring my mini-box of Lucky Charms and carton of milk each day. Santana doesn't mind buying lunch since she doesn't eat much. I don't watch what I eat since I dance, that keeps me in shape. Plus, if I don't eat my Lucky Charms everyday, I will never get my very own Leprechaun. I've tried explaining it to San, but she doesn't understand that by eating their special cereal, they can find you and become your pet once they see you are devoted enough. So, I figure if I eat Lucky Charms everyday I'm that much closer to having a pet Leprechaun!

I pour my cereal into a plastic bowl, add milk, and wait for Santana. Eventually she sits down beside me, "Have a good morning, Britt?"

I shrug, "I hope my math teacher doesn't let Death Eaters into the school!"

I don't read, it's too hard. But I force myself to read Harry Potter, since I know it's true. I need to be prepared when Voldemort tries to take over the Muggle world! I notice Santana hold back a laugh, "Fine, don't believe me. But don't say I didn't warn you when Wormtail gives your whereabouts to You Know Who!"

Santana nods her head respectfully. I think she's starting to believe me. She changes the subject, "It's too bad we don't start Cheerios for two weeks,"

"I know!" I frown. I love to dance, and the Cheerios is going to be awesome! Especially since I'm doing it with my best friend. Well, I'll just have to be patient. At least we still get to where our uniforms and high ponies until Coach Sylvester gets back from, well, wherever she is. I doubt even the principal knows.

Suddenly, Rachel Berry sits down next to Santana. I see my Santana narrow her eyes. Not good for Berry.

"So, Pippi Longstocking. Get hit by the shrink ray again? Or are you from the future where I've already pummeled you and cause you to grow even shorter?"

Rachel's eyes widen with a mixture of surprise and fear, "No, um. Well, there's no other tables, um, sorry?"

Santana nods, "No. It's fine. Let me point out a table for you, Pippi," she points a finger towards the bathroom, "There you go."

I feel a little bad for Rachel, she doesn't have any friends. This is between her and San, though, and I'm not getting in the middle of it. For all I know Berry could be a death eater, too.

So, Rachel Berry sulks over to where a boy name Kurt is sitting alone, too. Maybe they could be best friends. Having a best friend is awesome, I should know. The table is once again just my best friend and I, "Finally! We're alone again. I can't stand that girl," Santana sighs. I almost say that she can't stand a lot of people. But I decide against it. Even though San is super nice to me, I still need to avoid her bad side. We eat our lunches and talk- mostly talk with a little bit of eating. We are both bummed about having nothing to do after school since we can't drive anywhere and all the places within walking distance we've been to way too many times.

The rest of the day speeds back, since I am an expert at daydreaming. I fantasize about my Leprechaun coming, and bringing me a unicorn! The last bell rings and I catapult out of my seat and wait at my locker where Santana promised to meet me. To take up time, I examine the flyers on the bulletin bored pinned on the wall. The reading makes my head spin, so I am about to turn away when something catches my eye: _Lima __Community Theatre performs The Wizard of Oz!_ Santana walks over and I practically shout, "It's PERFECT!" 

Sam's POV:

"Bye, Puck!"

Puck speeds away on the motorcycle he is borrowing from his uncle that he isn't even old enough to legally drive. It's too bad he goes to McKinley, I don't get to see him that often. My parents are obsessed with private schools so I'm going to school at Dalton Junior High. I did find time to meet Puck at the Lima Bean for some root beers. We aren't big coffee fans, but that place has sweet soda in these vintage bottles. I had tried to convice Puck to join me in Lima Community Theatre's Wizard of Oz, but he's self concious about his singing. He plays guitar for people all the time, but the only reason I've heard him singing is that I came to his house while he was showering, and all the way down stairs you could here him belting out Billy Joel. So, I am on my way to auditons all alone. I'm sure I'll meet someone there, though.

As I walk into the theatre, I notice how many people actually showed up. I might not even get a part. I sing for fun, though my parents say I have a true talent- but you can never trust parents. My palms start to sweat and before I know it a lady in cat-eyed glasses calls, "Sam Evans! Sam Evans to the stage!"

She asks what I'll be performing, "Um, Hey Soul Sister by Train,"

The woman tells me to begin and I take a deep breath. When I think I'm about to die of nervousness and the blinding spotlight shining on my face, the song finally ends. The glasses woman turns to the man with a handle-bar mustache sitting next to her. They talk for a minute and jot down some notes, "Next!"

How she says it, you can't tell if she liked me or not. So, I leave the stage and take a seat in the front row of the auditorium. This time the man yells, "Santana Lopez come to the- oh, and with her Brittany, um, S. Pierce!"

I didn't know you could audition with a duet, and that guy didn't seem to either. A brunette latina girl and a beautiful blonde girl a little taller than her hop onto the stage. They are asked what they'll be singing, and the brunette replies, "For Good," the blonde quickly adds, beaming and full of energy, "From Wicked!"

The blonde, which I take is Brittany, begins. She has a great voice! Then the girl named Santana takes over. She can _really _sing! They both pause after a few verses and Brittany does a dance solo. Whoah. Santana sings a little better, but Brittany's dancing is _amazing_! Plus, I think Brittany is a little prettier. When they finish, I clap loudly and whistle. I guess I was a little loud, because Santana smirks at me- she seems more like Puck's kind of girl- and Brittany flashes a smile at me that makes me grin back happily.

After a few more people auditon, I see the girls leaving. I follow them out silently and catch up to Brittany after she gives Santana a hug and they part ways, "Your dancing was, well, great and awesome, and just perfect!" So much for being subtle.

The blonde lights up, "Oh my gosh, thank you! You're singing was amazing, Sam! I know you'll get a part,"

"You too, Brittany!"

She gives me a hug. I mean she seems like the type who would hug someone easily, but it still dazes me, "I've got to go, but I'm so glad I met you, Sam!"

"You too! I'll see you at rehearsal!" I don't even bother saying if we get in- that seems too negative for her- and wink. She giggles and practically skips away. I start home happilly, hoping Brittany and I both get in so I can see her again. She is super sweet, and seriously rocks!


	3. Get a Grip

Puck's POV:

Riding home as dusk falls on the Friday of the first week of school, I think: _Come on, Puck, get a grip! Every time you are around Lopez you get nervous. And to make things worse, you let her see that you're nervous! You've got to straighten things out, let there be no doubt in that girl's mind that you are fearless, mischievous, fun-loving Puck. You've got to take her out- with the motorcycle. _

I finally think clearly, with the Ohio night air whooshing through my Mohawk and stinging my eyes. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world, breathing in the chilled, sweet night time breezes right at the end of summer. I find it especially sensational when you're right in the middle of it all; zooming through the twilight on a motorcycle- and it's even more thrilling if you aren't old enough to legally ride it. I know now that Santana has to feel this, that this will be my gift to her. It's a mix of romantic and dangerous- just like me.

Brittany's POV:

I part ways with Santana once school ends; she has a meeting with the principal now. I give a sad wave and sulk to the parking lot. I hop on my pink new bike with luminescent streamers hanging off the handle bars. It stays tied up to the rack, though, because I don't untie it- I have no place to go. Being home alone scares me- a dementor could easily break in and it would be dark until I turned the lights on, which is sometimes really hard- and I don't have a clue where else I can go. So, I just stay perched on the seat of my bike and wait for Santana to finish. Even though, that might be hours.

After about only ten minutes, I hear _bring bring, _a distinct ringof a bell on a bike. I look up puzzled, a bike with a boy on it was speeding my way. With light quickly draining from the sky, I wonder who is here- and if they are here for me.

Santana's POV:

The minute last period ends, I wish I had another class. It takes a lot for me to _not _want school to end, but meeting with Principal Figgins- who runs the junior and regular high school- is something I'm definitely not looking forward to. Besides, why should I get in trouble for ditching history? We just learn about wars that happened a while ago. In my opinion, that's not relevant in having a successful life.

I drop my books in my locker, and turn to leave, when something catches my eye. A slip of torn notebook paper is taped to the inside of my locker; I lean in to read it: _6:30. Parking lot. Be there. -P_. It's signed from P and it's written in black Sharpie. It could only be Puck. I grab the note, shove it into my pocket, and trudge to Figgins office. I try not to smile when wondering what Puck has in store of me. If I'm one thing- it isn't vulnerable.

Sam's POV:

A beam spreads across my face as I sight Brittany idling on her bike. I speed towards her on my sleek mountain bike and come to a stop next to her. I lean my bike against what I presume is a teacher's car and I outstretch my hand towards Brittany, "Hey, Brittany. I got you this," She giggles with a smile that lights up the night as she takes the rose I snuck from my mother's garden.

"Thank you so, so much Sam! I just love flowers! Did you know they ward away witches? And call me Britt," she tucks the rose behind her ear. I ignore her comment about witches, even though it makes no sense, it's adorable.

"Come with me, Britt, I have a surprise for you. Just follow me on your bike,"

"Are you taking me somewhere?" She grins happily as I nod.

"Of course. It's a surprise where, though," I hop back onto my bike, and Brittany follows suit.

"I love surprises!" Brittany ads as we race into the sunset.


	4. The Fair with a Thrill

Brittany's POV:

I've seen Sam around school a few times since the auditions for The Wizard of Oz. Every time I see him in the halls or waiting outside, he says he's waiting for Puck. I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box, but even I can tell it seems like he's there to see me more than Puck. I've never seen him with Puck at school, but he always talks to me when he's there. Not that I'm complaining, Sam is so nice and really seems to like me! A lot of people are mean to me, and call me stupid. Sam isn't like the jocks at McKinley, he cares about me. I can see he is an amazing person, even though I have only talked to him a few times, and I've only known him since the beginning of this week.

I feel like a princess as we bike adjacently to the surprise destination. The light is fading from the sky, and the sun is sliding into the horizon slowly but surely. As the watercolors of sunset drip down the sky, I ask nervously, "Sam, I just want you to know I'm very afraid of the dark. I don't really like riding my bike in the dark."

"Alright, Britt. My house is just down the street, we can leave our bikes there. Also, I can grab two flashlights," he replies considerately.

"Awesome!" Sam is so great! Santana's still better- she's better than anybody in my opinion- but he's a close second.

We pull into what I learn is his driveway, and lean our bikes against the garage door. Sam tells me to wait for just one minute while he grabs the flashlights. He darts inside, and I slide down and sit against the brick wall. Darkness is creeping in fast, and I shut my eyes so I can't see the last light leave for the night. I wish Santana was here. Even though my eyes are squeezed shut, I can almost feel dark take over. I start to shake with fear. Something bad will surely happen while I'm out here alone in the dark.

Suddenly, something soft slips over my shoulders, "Is it the grim reaper?"

I've heard he comes to take you when he dies, and that he wears a cloak. Maybe he gave me his cloak, "Not this time, Britt. That's just my coat, you looked cold."

Sam's voice is a huge comfort, but I still keep my eyelids pressed together. I don't want to see the bad thing happen- whatever it is, "Britt, it's me! It's Sam! I'm so sorry for leaving you out here!" I hear the guilt in his voice.

"No! It's fine, really. I just need a second to, you know, calm down," I try a smile, and relax my eyes- they still aren't opened, but they're barely shut.

"Take all the time you need, Brittany. And once you're ready we will have the best night of your life," his hand eases into mine.

Once he holds my hand, I open my eyes. His hands are a little calloused, like most boys, but soft and gentle. I feel safe, even in the pitch black night. I lean my head against Sam's shoulder, "Let's go!"

We scramble up, "It's only a few streets away, we can walk," Sam tells me as we amble down his drive way. As we turn the corner onto the next street, I ask tentatively, "Can we, well, hold hands again?"

Sam looks like he won the lottery, "Of course!"

Once again, I feel Sam's hand fit perfectly into mine, "But if you want to have time where we're going, it's already seven, so we should run," Sam smirks, "If you can make it,"

I know he's joking, but I retort, "I am a dancer, this will be _nothing!_ In fact, I'll race you!"

"You're on," Sam and I have matching grins as we take off.

We sprint down the street and take a few more turns. Soon I can see lights in the distance. It takes me a minute to realize what I'm seeing, "Is that the fair?"

"How'd you know?" Sam inquires sheepishly.

"I worship the Lima County Fair! I've gone every year since I can remember!"

I put on speed and dash the last road to the gates of the fair, "I win!"

Sam puts on a faux frown, "Darn. Looser pays,"

I let him pay for our wrist bands, and I skip into the fair, holding Sam's hand, and feel like a unicorn is feeding me cotton candy. Other than Santana, no one has ever made me as happy as Sam does, "How about the carousel?" I pull his hand along with me towards the merry-go-round.

Sam hops on a lion, and I swing my leg over the classic unicorn next to his ride, "I'm sorry if you didn't want to do this, Sam," the carousel isn't exactly the first choice of most seventh grade boys.

"You're happy, and I'm with you. Let's ride this baby!"

I giggle, and lean over to the golden-mained lion and peck Sam on the cheek, "You're right. This will be the best night of our lives,"

Sam's POV:

I honestly didn't care that Brittany wanted to do most of the kiddy rides. I adored seeing her so overjoyed. She seemed truly alive in the atmosphere of the Lima County Fair. Besides, I'm sure I'll be able to convince her to do one of the more intense rides at the end of the night.

After the carousel, I won her a stuffed dolphin at a dart game, we played bumper cars- the first time we shared one, I held Brittany's smooth hand the whole time, then we challenged each other, and we just got off the tilt-a-whirl. Brittany stumbles and gives a dizzy smile, "That was awesome, Sam! Now, I want you to choose something!"

"I know you might not think so, Britt, but I think you'll like this ride." I take Brittany's hand and lead her to the Ring of Fire.

"What ride, Sam?" Brittany tilts her head.

"You said you like surprises," I wink and Brittany blushes.

She is adorable. I know she might not like this ride, but I'll be there to comfort her. It is basically a giant circle, and the car goes around and around. It stops at the top, suspending you upside down. I almost feel guilty for taking Brittany on this, but I can tell she wants me to take her on something other than the kiddy rides. Soon enough, we are in line for the Ring of Fire. Brittany's eyes travel up and down the ride, taking it in. Her blue eyes widen to the size of the moon, and are just as beautiful, "It'll be a blast, Britt,"

She nods slowly, squeezing my hand. We step into the car, and the employee pulls the bar over our head and locks it in place. Brittany's fingers grip mine so tightly that I don't know if I'll be able to feel them by the end of the ride. There is a moment of still silence, and then the car inches forward and begins its assent. The car picks up speed as we travel up the inside of the circle, and Brittany's eyes slam shut, "Just relax, Britt. You'll remember this forever,"

She manages a small nod and presses her face into my shoulder, "You promise we won't die?"

"I swear," I intertwine my pinkie with hers, "in fact, I pinkie promise,"

This earns me a smile, and Brittany opens her eyes, a brave and determined look on her face, and sits up straight, "I'm so ready."

I fit the rest of my fingers into hers, and Brittany takes a deep breath as the car starts going fast and faster, up and up, "I'm so proud of you, Britt,"

As we gain even more momentum going up, Brittany's breathing gets faster and faster, "Nah, th-this is a b-breeze,"

Suddenly, in unison, we realize we are upside down, "On second thought, we're gonna die, Sa-"

She is cut off by the surge of motion as we catapult down the other side of the circle. She shrieks and buries her face into my shoulder again, and hugs me for what seems like dear life, "I-if we die, Sam, I-I w-want you t-to know I d-don't blame y-you," she practically yells. The wind's own voice is also screaming in our ears.

The air rushing into my face from rocketing downward this fast brings tears to my eyes, "It's almost over, we are going to live. I pinkie promised, didn't I?"

I shut my eyes too, and before I know it, the car jolts to a stop. Brittany senses the stop, throws the metal bar up, and leaps from the car. She takes a few shaky steps away from the ride, and then throws herself into my arms, "Thank you, Sam. That was f-fun."

Even though she probably just had one of the most frightening experiences in her life, she is still being positive. That's Brittany for you- and it's just perfect. I lift her chin up and whisper, "My pleasure,"

I kiss her nose, and she wraps her arms around my neck for an embrace. She smells like cotton candy I observe as I hug her back. I've never met anyone like Brittany- but I'm so glad I did.


End file.
